Episode 5263 (14 April 2016)
Synopsis Kyle and Martin are concerned that Stacey is trying to take on too much too soon with the family lunch that she has planned today. Stacey’s community co-ordinator visits and seems pleased with how she’s getting on. Kyle privately tells Martin that he’s not sure he can make the lunch. Martin knows the truth – Kyle’s nervous about seeing Jean. Martin tells Kyle that Stacey needs him and that he could do with his support too. Stacey arrives back with Jean and Ollie; she bumped into them on the market. The mood changes when Kyle enters – Jean’s wide eyed. Jean sits in stony silence as Stacey and Martin attempt to break the mood. It falls on deaf ears when Stacey refers to Kyle as her brother; Jean’s adamant that Brian’s other partner only had girls. Belinda arrives and the tension continues – Stacey suggests that they head over to the Vic for lunch. As the family settle down to eat, Stacey apologises for ruining Charlie’s wake before making an announcement – she and Martin have booked Walford Registry Office for the end of May. Jean still can’t accept Kyle’s presence and Kyle snaps – his mum did only have daughters; he was born Sarah. Even after Kyle’s revelation, Jean is disbelieving. Martin’s surprised when Stacey admits that she’s known the truth for a few weeks. Jean makes to leave and brands Kyle a freak. Stacey arrives home and tells Jean that she needs to respect Kyle for who he is. Jean tentatively admits that there are a lot of things she doesn’t understand, but that she manages to get her head around them in the end. It’s a positive moment, but Jean still is adamant that she wants to go home. Stacey and Martin are floored when Belinda reveals that Kat’s trying to get hold of Stacey – she’s not going to pay their rent any longer... Johnny questions Nancy and Lee over why they didn’t tell him about Linda’s rape, but the moment is broken when Linda and Mick enter. Mick announces that he’s organised a family photo – Linda’s thrilled but Nancy clocks Mick’s continued awkwardness with her. Johnny struggles to accept that he was in the pub while Dean was attacking Linda; Nancy firmly tells him not to wind himself up. When Johnny questions the awkward look that he clocked between Mick and Nancy, Nancy explains how her argument with Lee accidently led to Ollie falling from his high chair. Mick finds Johnny gazing at his and Linda’s wedding photo and empathises with him; he knows finding out the truth must have been tough. When Johnny questions why Mick is in a dressing gown in the photo, Mick glosses over the question and reminds Johnny that the photographer for the family photo is coming later that day. Shirley finds Johnny in the café who immediately clocks that he knows the truth about Dean. Johnny’s shocked when Shirley reveals that Dean turned up at Mick and Linda’s wedding – he would have drowned if it wasn’t for Mick. Overcome with emotion, Johnny sobs alone in the bathroom. The Carters all gather in the living room and have their photo taken – Mick notices that Johnny’s off with him. Alone with Mick, Johnny admits that he blames him for all the Carters’ problems... Louise is put out when Jay brands her a child. Alone with Jay, Ben confesses that he can’t keep living a lie but that he knows he’s blown it with Paul. Jay fills Linzi in on his awful day – he admits that Louise tried to kiss him; Linzi’s furious. Abi arrives at the Vic with Jack to hand her notice into Babe, who seems nonplussed that Abi’s leaving and brands her a liar. Jack sees through Babe and describes her as a sick woman. It’s emotional as Abi packs her things to leave the Mitchells and Ben tentatively apologises for humiliating her in the Vic. Jay attempts to pacify an angered Linzi and tells her that he’d like to take their relationship a step further, somewhere special. Ben finds Paul on Pam’s stall – it’s tentative between the pair. Ben nervously asks Paul for a drink; as mates. Dot reminds Jack that Abi’s had a tough year – and he hasn’t been there for her, giving Jack food for thought. Linzi spots Louise from across the Square and spits at her to keep her hands off of Jay. Ben and Paul meet in the Albert for a drink; both are nervous. Ronnie’s surprised to return home to find that Jack and Abi have decided that Abi should stay. Ben’s honest with Paul – he wants to be his boyfriend. Paul agrees that he feels the same, provided they take things slowly. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes